The Bloodlands
The Bloodlands are the fourth multiplayer dungeon available to players in the Hall of Heroes. It becomes available at level 35, and is the next multiplayer instance players can join until level 40. The Bloodlands continues to build on the complexity of the multiplayer dungeons, and has three very tough bosses. Like The Graveyard, The Bloodlands relies on mixed attacking for one of its bosses, but like the previous dungeons, uses physical sub-bosses. Layout The Bloodlands is split into four areas. The first three areas contain almost no items of interest, but between the three of them, they manage to have a collection of items. Area 4 is where the main action will be occuring, as it contains a Roaming Summoner and a Silver Treasure Chest, plus the final boss and a sub-boss. Area 1 Area 1 is very boring, and very short. There are three groups of wolves, split into two groups of four and one group of six. Near the teleporter at the top of the map is a Mystery Box, which will unlock for one Skeleton Key. Area 2 Area 2 contains a sub-boss and two items of interest. A Bloodlands Tomb is available in the beginning of the area. Each player can individually explore it to obtain Daru; but like the tomb in Claristun, there is a chance to startle the sentries guarding the Bloodlands Tomb. If a player startles the sentry wolves, each player will be awarded experience points and no daru. The first sub-boss is located in this area: Bloodlands Wolf, an unit. Bloodlands Wolf is flanked by two minions, both Ragnech wolves, and it has 4 HP bars. Bloodlands Wolf is a physical attacker and resembles a larger, more powerful Son of Bloodfang. As such, its basic attack consists of it biting a player and its special attack is the triple bite, hiting a random player three times while capable of causing bleeding damage; but this time, each individual hit strikes at about 95% of the basic attack damage. Bloodlands Wolf also has a group buff, which increases damage dealt by 25% for three turns. After defeating Bloodlands Wolf, the player can collect a Traveler's Coin Purse worth 5000 gold before heading to the teleporter for the next area. Area 3 Area three contains the multiplayer dungeons' first "trap", so to speak. Upon entering the area, heading to the left will reveal an enemy group and a Daradon Lair. Upon crossing a certain point in the path, the player will be notified that they stepped in a "poisonous puddle" and have received an HP debuff. This HP debuff lasts for one minute (not counting the time in the Daradon Lair) and reduces the player's HP by 700. Past this trap is the Daradon's Lair, where players fight 3 rounds of four Berserker Daradons. Upon completing the Lair, players are awarded either a level 2 experience scroll, a level two boosting potion, or a level 25 monster group. After fighting through two more enemy groups, the player has the chance to use Pandora's Box before taking the teleporter to the final area. Area 4 In this area, directly to the left is the roaming summoner. This time, she will require 3 skeleton keys to summon a Soul of Barno for the player. Above this is a group of enemies and a silver treasure chest. The silver treasure chest unlocks for 2000 gold and grants the player a random item or 4000 gold. Above this is the last sub-boss, Bloodlands Empress, an unit with 4 HP bars. She is a physically based unit and is able to reflect damage and heal herself. Bloodlands Empress' basic attack consists of her hitting a random front row player with her tail. Her special attack allows her to bite a random player, and has a chance to cause 350 poison damage per turn for 3 turns. Bloodlands Empress' buffs are quite a hinderance to players, both high damagers and low damagers. One buff causes 30% of damage to be reflected back at the attacker for 3 turns, causing issues for high damaging but low HP players. Her other buff restores 2000 HP each turn, for 4 turns. However, that buff heals the same turn it is used, so it is actually 2000 HP for 5 turns for a total restoration of 10,000 HP. After beating Bloodlands Empress, the final boss is literally just around the corner. Bloodlands Flyer, the , is a mixed attacker, utilizing both magic and strength to attack his opponents. Like the other bosses in this dungeon, Bloodlands Flyer has 4 HP bars. His basic attack consists of him slashing a random front line player with his talons. His special attack is a magic based attack, and consists of him flying to a random player and breathing black haze onto them, with the bonus of being able to stun that player for 1 turn. At random points during the battle, Bloodlands Flyer will cast a buff that increase his casting speed by 100% for a few turns. Bloodlands Flyer also possess a fire based AoE attack, similar to the mage's Rain of Fire. However, Bloodlands Flyer just drops a sphere of fire onto the group, hitting each player once. This attack has a chance to burn the players, burning for 100 damage every turn for 3 turns. Item Drops The following items have a chance to randomly drop from enemies, sub-bosses, or a Soul of Barno, or given as a completion award. *Valoran Armor *Valoran Brooch *Phoenix Armor *Phoenix Brooch *Lorekeeper Robe *Lorekeeper Brooch *Apollo's Glory *Skylorn Impenetrable Armor *Arcanum Vestment *Void Pointer *Stormbreaker Banded Mail *Ilustran Light Armor *Glitzton Robe *Winder's Necklace *Umbral Crest *Mark of the Lost *Worn Helmet *Worn Necklace *Worn Armor *Worn Weapon *Lv 4 Luck Stone *Lv 2 Crystaloid Category:Multiplayer Dungeons